Fusion on Bakers Street
by The Candy Ninja
Summary: Sherlock and John accidentally fuse and go to the gems for help(Hinted Jonlock and Stevonnie)
1. Chapter 1

"It was cold winter's day in London, where Sherlock and John sitting bored in their House on 221b Bakers street. "I can't tell if you're rubbing off on me or if there's really nothing to do today", John mumbled, Sherlock was banging his head on the wooden table, "So.. boring..", "Maybe if you keep banging your head against the table a fun concussion and ambulance ride will take it away" John smirked he turned to his computer and put some music on. The music was soft and light with a nice beat. John got up and smiled at Sherlock extending his hand, Sherlock took it and got pulled to the middle of the room, where Sherlock released his hand and started to dance, he began with a simple spin, John did the same. They playfully danced for a while. When Sherlock tripped, he ran into John who caught him before he hit the floor. They laughed for an uncomfortable amount of time, when they both started to glow. Then all they could see was pitch darkness. "Huh?" She woke up slowly. "Sherlock? John?" She said uneasily, "What.. happened?" She felt odd, too tall, too heavy.." She stood up shaking, her chest was heavy and she was about 9 feet tall. "Sherlock? Where are you?" 'Why am I saying that when I am Sherlock?' she thought, "Hey where's John?", 'why am I saying that if I'm John?'. She walked to the mirror and saw that instead of Sherlock or John there was an extremely tall female instead! She didn't say anything she just observed her new form, she had long whiteish hair and blue skin. She was wearing a cropped jumper like Johns, and had Sherlock's black coat, she wore his long black scarf tied around her waist resting on her wide hips, with simple black pants going to her calfs. She didn't have any shoes, not that it bothered her. She was more worried about the fact that she was both John and Sherlock. "I don't suppose you have any ideas" the John part of her said exasperated, "It pains me to say this but I'm not sure." The Sherlock part of her sighed.  
"CLIFFHANGER! Lol I'll see you huns later!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, the first order of business is to find what happened.", The John part of her brain said. "On it" Sherlock side said, running to the computer, 'human fusing' she searched, "Ok I found something "' ' fusion at Beach City is not uncommon, a strange all female cult of rock people known as "Gems" fuse to combine their size and strength in dance form. They merge together in a strange white light and emerge a completely different person with attributes from both sides of the fusion. Luckily I have scored an interview with the leader of the Gems and fusion: Garnet. "Fusion is an intimate experience between Gems where not only your bodies become one but your mind too, there are two types of fusion, Stable and unstable, an unstable fusion can be extremely dangerous, especially if you have clashing personalities. But a stable fusion is not typically dangerous and can work permanently if so desired." Said Garnet. Fascinating. I'm Ronaldo Fryman signing out.'"

"So?", Sherlock side asked mischievously, "How would you like to go on a vacation to Beach City?", "Fine" John side said, "But how are we going to afford two plane tickets?", "We won't have to if we-", "No!" John side interrupted, "I am not being seen like this!".

The girl bickered with herself for a while until she heard the creaking of a door and saw the the small frame of walk into the room. "Oh no." Said both sides of her said in unison. She stared at in horror as she approached her knowing that their fusion would soon be discovered. "So I guess that throws your whole 'I am not being seen like this' argument out the window." Smirked Sherlock side. John side was about to make a comeback but was interrupted by the voice of , "Now what are you doing here dear?" The fusion slowly backed away from the woman's figure terrified of Mrs. Hudson's reaction. Onto the wall she went, too scared and confused to move, even with the maturity of two grown men, the situation's absurdity proved too much for the quivering fusion. Without a word she slowly slipped into darkness the world seemed to swirl around her and then fell into complete darkness. came into the room to find the completely unconscious figures of Sherlock and John.


End file.
